Fear Rising
by xxxBloodiedWolfPawxxx
Summary: Sequal to Tempers Flare. Kiki and Akito have escaped from jail, and Yuki is not only fighting panic attacks that start soon after he hears the news, and a hectic school year. Meanwhile Kyo is just trying to keep him from killing himself and not go crazy himself. YukixKyo.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BAAAAACK! Ok guys here's the first chapter to the sequel to Tempers Flare. Please enjoy, and remember this is YukixKyo, a.k.a., this is yaoi. If you don't like that then please don't read this. Otherwise… Nice to have ya here, and I hope you have as much fun, or horror or whatever emotion goes into a chapter as I do. Now, I'm going to quit rambling and let you read. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Not that special, so all I own is two dogs, and some notebooks…. Sorry to disappoint.**

**BTW! Not beta read, so get over my typos.**

**Chapter 1**

**Yuki P.O.V.**

To say that summer was the best part of the year was so close to the truth that you were only inches away before you crushed it. Or something like that anyway.

So far this summer Miss Honda, Shigure, Kyo and I had visited the lake house twice, and went to Kyoto for about a week. Sadly, with all this done that meant school was fast approaching, and that just sucked. I mean what could ruin summer more than the thought of school?

Well, that was one question I regret asking to this day.

"Hey rat," Kyo said in his usual greeting as I sat on the couch reading. I peeked up and then quickly averted my eyes with a playful smirk before peeking up again. Kyo was smirking also, and I couldn't help but put my book down and laugh. Before long he was laughing too as he pulled me over onto his lap, seeing as he had sat next to me the second time I had peeked up.

"Alright you two, get in here. There's something everyone needs to hear," Shigure said sticking his head around the corner. Both Kyo and I rolled our eyes and headed into the kitchen.

Miss Honda was sitting at the table and Shigure, Kyo and I quickly joined her.

"So what's this news," I asked, already starting to become curious. I could tell from the look on Kyo's face he was feeling the same way.

"Well, it's not very good news," Shigure said sheepishly.

"Get on with it!" Kyo and I cried at the same time.

"Fine then. Kiki and Akito escaped from jail yesterday."

**Kyo P.O.V.**

Yuki was instantly pale, and I could see his shudder slightly.

"Y-You're kidding right?" he asked with a shaky voice. The last time he'd seen them Akito pointed a gun to his face so I could understand his fear.

"I'm afraid not," Shigure said his sheepish expression replaced by a serious, and hardened one.

Yuki shook his head wordlessly as he got up and stumbled out of the room. I quickly followed and I could hear Tohru say something to Shigure though I couldn't make out what.

Yuki got to his room where he dropped to his knees in the middle of the room. I dropped down beside him and carefully put my arms around him. He leaned into me, shaking a little.

This was gonna be one hell of a school year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! There's a twist right away huh? Well I wouldn't be me if there wasn't! Ha, ha. Please review after you read this, please, please, please! THANKS!**

**Kyo P.O.V.**

The rest of that day Yuki was a mess. He paced, he shook, he cried, and a lot of other things that really worried me. He wouldn't calm down for anything, and I really felt helpless.

**DAMN AKITO!** Yuki had been fine until he heard that they'd escaped. **GAH!**

Finally, though I really wasn't annoyed with him, I got annoyed with his pacing and made him sit. We were in my room and I had been sitting on my bed. I sighed and then grabbed Yuki's wrist and forced him to sit down beside me.

"Relax," I said kissing the side of his head. "They have to go through me to get to you okay? Relax." He sighed and laid his head on my shoulder, still shaking a little.

"I can't help it. They tried to kill us. More specifically me. You would do the same thing," he said as I slipped an arm around him.

"Yeah? I highly doubt it. I'm too bad ass," I said trying and successfully getting him to smile.

"Yeah, I guess."

**Kiki P.O.V.**

The woods were horrible. Not only were Akito and I getting bitten by lots of bugs, but we didn't really have much food, and the walking we were doing was quickly wearing him down.

At this moment he was sleeping on my lap, and I was trying to stay awake and keep watch, to make sure no cops found us. It was chilly and he was curled tightly trying to stay warm. I kept running my hand up and down his back, trying to use friction to keep him warm, but he still shivered.

I thought we should have stayed, but Akito wanted revenge, and convinced me to come. I mean it's not like I could just let him go alone.

He stirred a little, but didn't wake and I leaned back against the tree I sat in front of. My eyes slid shut and I fell asleep.

**Hatori P.O.V.**

I sat, my head pounding, trying to figure out how Kiki and Akito had escaped, and where they might be. None of this was getting any work done, and it only made my migraine worse. I finally sighed, and went to find some medicine.

This was not my idea of a good time, nor was it how I wished to spend the night, but I needed to try and figure something out.

Why was Akito so set on killing Yuki? What had the poor rat ever done? Even as a child Yuki had been abused by Akito for what seemed like no reason at all. And Yuki had no choice but to put up with it all.

Luckily now Kyo and Tohru would be able to protect him, but I wasn't going to count on anything.

**Soooooo what do you think? Tell me in a review! THANKS! **

**3 Alice 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! Again, this is not beta read, this is yaoi, and I apologize for how long it takes for me to upload. Remember, I love reviews! **

**Kiki P.O.V.**

We'd been in the woods a week, and Akito was downright moody. He did not like the woods at all. I couldn't say I was enjoying it either, but I could put up with it. Not only that but it seemed like he was getting sick. I didn't have anything to take care of him, so I was feeling pretty useless.

"When are we going to get out of here?" Akito asked. He was leaning against me and shivering like crazy.

"When we find the first stretch of road," I said rubbing his arms, trying to warm him.

"I'm getting really sick of-" he cut off with a violent cough. His fit continued for a few seconds.

"I know, I know," I said kissing the top of his head after he laid his head back on my shoulder.

**Yuki P.O.V.**

School was really close to starting, and I was still freaked out about the fact that Akito and Kiki had escaped. Kyo seemed to be the only person who was able to calm me down, but he still had a hard time doing that.

"Yuki! Would you sit down?" he cried, the day before school actually started. I continued to pace, and he got up with a frustrated sigh. He came up behind me and put his arms around me, pulling me against his chest and forcing me to stop pacing.

I sighed and turned to face him, and loosened his arms long enough for me to turn and then tightened his grip again.

"I love you, and quite frankly I like it better when you're care free and happy, and not a ball of nerves," he said staring straight into my eyes.

"Sorry," I said looking down.

"Hey," he said making me look up. "Don't you be sorry. Just calm down, relax, and smile goddamn it," he said. I cracked a small smile, and he smiled back.

He then leaned down and touched his lips to mine, which made my face heat up, and my heart race. When he pulled back I couldn't help but grin.

**Tohru P.O.V.**

I was worried about Yuki, but I was also worried about the fact that no one knew where Kiki and Akito were. It was getting colder at night, and if they were out there, there was no telling what could happen to them. I mean, yeah it was wrong what they had done, but they were still human. They couldn't go without food and warmth for too long could they? Plus wasn't Akito's immune system really weak? Like, weaker then Yuki's?

If so, then it wasn't looking too good for Kiki and Akito.

**Please review to tell me what you think. Constructive criticism accepted. Bull shit rejected. THANKS!**

**3 Alice 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Again I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry how long it's taking to upload. Our internet is still down. Again no bull shit reviews, and lots of constructive criticism!**

**Kyo P.O.V.**

"Yuki, sit down will you? We're at school; they're not going to attack you here," I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him down on the bench next to me. Tohru was staring at him with a worried expression and he was acting all jittery.

"I, I can't help it," he said bouncing his leg and leaning against my side.

"Yuki we won't let them hurt you. We promise," Tohru said from where she sat as I kissed the side of his head.

He didn't answer as a couple of his fan girls came over to us.

"Is this ass bugging you Yuki?" one of them said. I was about to snap off a snarky reply when Yuki looked up with an annoyed expression.

"No, _you're_ bugging me. I'd appreciate it if you left us alone," he snapped. The girls looked taken aback and staggered away.

"Nice," I said kissing the side of his head again.

**Shigure P.O.V.**

I sat at my desk ignoring my editor, thinking about everything that had happened with Akito.

"Mitsuru-Chan, I'm sorry, but we're having family problems at the moment, you'll have to come back tomorrow," I said calmly, which for me is completely off.

She seemed to see this, glared at me, and walked out without another word.

I sighed and looked back at my computer. '_What's going through your head Akito? What made you so mad that you would want to kill Yuki?'_

Looking at my computer wasn't telling me anything.

I sighed again and rested my head in my hands.

**Akito P.O.V.**

"I thought you said there would be a road here," I grumbled. My feet hurt, the rest of my body hurt, and I was about ready to just shoot myself. The only thing stopping me was the lack of a gun.

"There is, on the other side of this bush. The traffic is down now so I'll check back in a few hours. You look really, really pale," Kiki said as she came down in front of me. I pulled my knees up as I started coughing, _again_.

"That doesn't sound good, not at all," she said putting her hand on my back. When I could _finally _stop coughing she moved behind me and pulled me onto her lap and gently rocked me. Normally I would have protested, but I was too tired. Too cold.

"I hate this…"

**What do you think? Tell me in a review! Please!**

**3 Alice 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey, hey everybody! I'm back and so is our internet, but sadly school's going to be starting soon so I may not upload as often as I'd like. Anyway! Here we go, enjoy!**

**Kiki P.O.V.**

Akito was getting worse but luckily we had gotten a ride and were staying at a hotel in a nearby town. I was going around and treating other people who were sick for extra money. It was better than nothing though it worried me to leave Akito alone.

Not only was he getting worse but he was getting snarkier too. It was hard to take care of him when he was constantly complaining.

It made me wonder since the people trusted us so easily they must not have known who we were. How in the hell would they not?

**Kyo P.O.V.**

I was seriously close to gluing Yuki to a chair. He wouldn't stop pacing for anything and it was starting to get on my nerves.

Not only that but now he was randomly having panic attacks for what seemed like no reason.

"Yuki, please, please! Calm down!" I cried looking up from my homework that for the last twenty minutes had gotten nothing but stared at.

"I can't help it!" He whined.

"Bull shit," I said grabbing his wrist when he got over to me and pulling him into my lap. "See?"

"This doesn't mean I'm calm cat," He said like I'd just said something obvious, which I'll admit what I'd said, had been kinda obvious.

"Seriously, you're going to run a path in Shigure's floor. Plus, it makes me sad to see you freaking out like this," I said quietly as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I really can't help it," he said closing his eyes.

"Just let it go. They aren't going to touch with me here," I said kissing his forehead. He sighed quietly and opened his eyes, giving me a sad look.

"Stop that," I said giving him a scowl.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Looking sad," I said lightly pressing my lips to his. He seemed to relax a little, but it really wasn't enough. He was too damn tense lately.

"I'm sorry…"

**Tohru P.O.V. **

I was getting more and more worried about Akito and Kiki, and Yuki. Especially with the panic attacks he was having. He never seemed to leave Kyo's side but he was still a mess.

Whenever Kyo wasn't around he would pace non-stop and he would start talking to himself. Not only was I worried but so was pretty much everyone, Hatori and Kyo especially. It seemed like his parents either didn't know or didn't care. I was hoping they just didn't know but I will probably never know…


End file.
